<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Rest In Your Light by so_real</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850110">I Wanna Rest In Your Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real'>so_real</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you're not a star, you're the whole firmament [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mermaid Seonghwa, Short One Shot, Witch Hongjoong, hongjoong is in love w the night sky pass it on, theyre on a date uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>' “Penny for your thoughts?” he says, and Seonghwa blinks a couple of times, giving him a confused expression.</p><p>“Why do you wanna buy my thoughts?” he asks, slightly affronted, and Hongjoong can’t suppress the laughter that bubbles out of him. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna buy your thoughts, my star, it’s an expression,” he explains, cupping Seonghwa’s baffled face with his hands. “It means share your thoughts with me?” '</p><p>OR</p><p>Witch Hongjoong and merman Seonghwa go on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you're not a star, you're the whole firmament [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Rest In Your Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloonaria/gifts">bloonaria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Henlo! </p><p>I have no excuse for this other than Carman drew <a href="https://twitter.com/cchaiart/status/1230230260098027520?s=19"> this </a> gorgeous piece and i just <i> had </i> to write it lol</p><p>These characters are <a href="https://twitter.com/sharkhwa">Ania's</a> and my children and im lov them to death</p><p>The title is from Nothing Without Love by Nate Ruess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongjoong can hear Seonghwa before he sees him, his sweet voice carrying through the stone galleries that lead to what Hongjoong has started to fondly think of as their cave. He smiles when he recognizes the melody in the air, the upbeat rhythm of one of his favorite pop songs, outdated and hip and absolutely lovely in the merman's range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up his steps, hurrying down the last stretch of corridor before it breaks into a big overture and reveals the glimmering walls and pillars of the cave. The water is a neon blue from the bioluminescent algae that line the entirety of the cave, and reflects the ceiling, making it look like the cavern stretches on forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa is sitting on the edge of the water, black tail a stark contrast against all the light surrounding him, leaning back on his arms and singing Hongjoong's song, his back turned to the entry. Hongjoong stops there for a second, taking advantage of the fact that Seonghwa still hasn't noticed him, and admires him. His hair is almost dry, the dark strands soft and fluffy, and his skin glows an ethereal sort of white with the atmosphere around him. He's everything Hongjoong never knew he needed, and he looks perfect in every way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding Seonghwa has been waiting long enough, he takes a step forward, latching onto the last chorus of the song, his voice harmonizing satisfyingly with Seonghwa's. He expects the merman to turn and greet him, but instead, he cuts off abruptly, and startles so much he falls back into the water with a loud splashing sound. Hongjoong lets out a surprised yelp and hurries to the edge of the water, kneeling on the hard stone and looking down into the crystalline surface. There, a very disgruntled looking Seonghwa meets his gaze, hair a dark halo around his head as he frowns up at Hongjoong, arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mouths, and Hongjoong has been with him long enough to be able to read his lips perfectly on the first try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resists the urge to laugh and tries to school his features into something innocent. "I didn't think I'd startle you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's frown deepens, and Hongjoong knows he's about to get scolded, so he quickly speaks up before the merman can go on one of his rants. "Let me make it up to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa raises an eyebrow at his outstretched hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Hongjoong does allow himself to smile, wide and cheeky. "How does a kiss sound?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That generates an eyeroll, but Hongjoong doesn't miss the tail of the small smile that dances on Seonghwa's lips for just a split second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on out, then," Hongjoong says, feeling victorious. "Let me try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back, sitting on his heels, knowing that Seonghwa will follow. He's proved right not two seconds later, when the water surges and suddenly Seonghwa is propping himself up on the rock edge, one of his hands already reaching out for Hongjoong, who laughs and lets himself be pulled forward until his mouth meets Seonghwa's halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa tastes like ocean and light, and Hongjoong makes a little surprised sound in the back of his throat when he nips at his bottom lip, softly, but enough that it stings a bit. Seonghwa uses his distraction to lick into his mouth, and Hongjoong lets him, more than happy to let Seonghwa run his tongue across the roof of his mouth. This is what Hongjoong would die for. Seonghwa in his arms, kissing him like it's the last time he'll get to do so, Hongjoong's heart feeling like it will beat out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines when Seonghwa pulls back, chasing after him and only managing one last sweep of his tongue against his lips before he's out of his reach, smiling down at Hongjoong with that smile that makes Hongjoong's head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's being mean now?" Hongjoong accuses, slightly out of breath, and Seonghwa lets out a heavenly laugh, lowering himself on the water again and resting his arms on the rock by Hongjoong's knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Payback," is all he says, resting his chin on his folded forearms and smiling innocently up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the worst," Hongjoong scolds. "Come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unfolds his legs from underneath him, making a quick job of taking off his shoes, and dips his feet on the water, knees on either side of Seonghwa. The merman quickly climbs on top of him, draping his arms over Hongjoong's lap as Hongjoong links his feet behind his back. Seonghwa leans his head against his folded arm on top of Hongjoong's thigh and looks up at him, smile growing satisfied when Hongjoong's hands find his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you," Seonghwa mutters, and Hongjoong's heart does a little complicated twist in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” he admits. “Is that why you were singing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods, closing his eyes to Hongjoong’s ministrations on his hair. “Tell me about your week,” he requests, like he always does. Their fleeting meetings don’t allow for much anecdote telling, so those are saved for their Sundays together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty uneventful,” Hongjoong starts, combing through Seonghwa’s hair with his hands as he lets his eyes wander through the cave and tries to recall anything interesting or funny that happened to him during the past seven days. “San got so annoyed at Wooyoung the other day that he shifted forms and chased him for half an hour before I could calm him down enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets out a little chuckle, and Hongjoong finds himself smiling too. “We finished that one potion, too, the one I told you about last week? Yunho says it should sell well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him a hum that sounds more distracted than anything, and Hongjoong wonders if he’s become that boring that fast. When he looks down at Seonghwa, though, he finds him staring up at Hongjoong, face lax and seemingly lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?” he says, and Seonghwa blinks a couple of times, giving him a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you wanna buy my thoughts?” he asks, slightly affronted, and Hongjoong can’t suppress the laughter that bubbles out of him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna buy your thoughts, my star, it’s an expression,” he explains, cupping Seonghwa’s baffled face with his hands. “It means </span>
  <em>
    <span>share your thoughts with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Seonghwa’s lips part in a perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>o</span>
  </em>
  <span> shape, and Hongjoong laughs again. “Why are all your expressions so complicated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know,” Hongjoong concedes, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. “Do tell me what you were thinking about if you want to, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink at that, and he looks away with a small pout. “Ah, it’s dumb, actually…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s not,” Hongjoong pushes, redirecting his gaze back to him. “You looked very focused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just…” Seonghwa starts, cutting himself off and blushing harder. “I was thinking you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Hongjoong who blushes now, cheeks flaming as he sputters. "S-Seonghwa!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!" The merman exclaims back. "You're beautiful, and I love hearing you talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that's embarrassing," Hongjoong says, mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? It's the truth," Seonghwa insists, and Hongjoong just squishes his cheeks to make him shut up. "Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stooop," he pleads, trying to push his face away. Seonghwa grabs his wrists and pulls his hands from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful," he says, placing gentle kisses on both his palms, and Hongjoong feels like dissolving. "And I'll tell you every day until you believe it, if I must."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong thinks he'll disintegrate with the amount of love and affection he sees in Seonghwa's eyes. "You don't need to," he tells him, getting one of his hands back and lacing his fingers through Seonghwa's. "Just warn me before you do, I don't deal well with compliments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiles, bright and boxy and perfect. "I know, it just makes me want to praise you more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong half-chokes on a breath. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're cute when you're flustered," Seonghwa simply replies, grinning genially up at him. Hongjoong gives him a disbelieving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're enjoying this," he accuses, the betrayal clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa continues smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners. "I enjoy every second I'm with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods, shut up," Hongjoong whines, leaning forward and hiding his burning face in Seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa hugs his middle and laughs into his chest, high and breathy. "You're the worst."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Seonghwa sing-songs, and Hongjoong doesn't think he'll ever tire of hearing him say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," he says into Seonghwa's hair, inhaling his salty scent. "So much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, just holding each other and coexisting, knowing that, just for today, they have the time. Hongjoong traces his fingers over Seonghwa's shoulders, feeling his soft skin, and breathes him in, feeling absolutely at peace with the world. This is where he's always been meant to be: in Seonghwa's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he breathes an unknown amount of time later. "I almost forgot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, my love?" Seonghwa mutters, sounding so soft something in Hongjoong gives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wooyoung would like to know if Yeosang would go on a date with him," he explains, smiling at the thought of his apprentice's wide eyes and red cheeks when he'd first seen Yeosang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Oh!" Seonghwa pulls back from Hongjoong's chest, and when Hongjoong looks down at him, he's smiling knowingly. "That's very interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong cocks his head at him, tracing his nose with a finger just because he feels like touching and he can. "And why's that so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turns out Yeosang quite… how did you say it that one time? Has the hots for Wooyoung?" he tries, smiling proudly when he remembers the expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he, now?" Hongjoong asks, feeling a scheming smile grow on his face as well. Seonghwa nods firmly, and an idea starts forming in Hongjoong's mind. "Wanna play wingmen? Or, well, finmen?" he says, giving Seonghwa's tail a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa rolls his eyes at him. "Haha, very funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, my star, you gotta admit it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny," Hongjoong gives him his best pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't, but I do wanna get them together," Seonghwa tells him with a half smile. Hongjoong lets out a huff but nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. I'll tell Wooyoung that Yeosang is interested, then," he hopes he will remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," Seonghwa grins, and Hongjoong pushes his bangs away from his eyes to see them sparkling. "I quite like it when you call me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh?" Hongjoong blinks, before he registers what Seonghwa means. He smiles fondly at him, cupping his face with his hands. "Well, you are my only star."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's smile is actually brighter than the stars in that moment. Nothing matters to Hongjoong except that smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's quite the statement for someone who can't stand being called beautiful," Seonghwa says, and the moment is broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't stand you!" Hongjoong bursts out, pushing his face away, and this time Seonghwa goes down into the water, but not before he grabs the front of Hongjoong's shirt and drags him down with him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading!</p><p>As always find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/thewintersobber?s=09"> Twitter </a> uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>